


We Don't Exist Seperately

by landoflightandsilence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landoflightandsilence/pseuds/landoflightandsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unfinished</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and Dave is not exactly your legal name, not that you like to admit it. You're at school, shaking your leg in 4th period, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring and dismiss you to go to lunch. You are then going to sit down next to your best friend John, and eat a fucking delicious peanut butter and pickle sandwich that Bro made you. John always wrinkles his nose at the things Bro makes you, because they're usually unholy combinations of random shit he finds in the fridge. At least you don't have to make it, you think to yourself. The bell rings and you shoot out of the room faster than a bullet out of a gun. 

You cram your stuff in your locker, pull out the shit but delicacy of a lunch out of your backpack, and speedwalk to the front door of the building, where you meat your dorky best friend who was waiting for you. You're surprised he beat you to the door once again, with how fast you got your lunch and all. Then again, his 4th period classroom was way closer to his locker than yours. Bastard. He had the advantage. Whatever.

"Late again, Ms--Mr. Strider. Even with those long legs!" He says and makes himself start to uncontrollably giggle, which would be quite adorable and attractive, aside from the fact that you are NOT A HOMOSEXUAL. 

"Well it's not fair that my locker is like in the middle of the god damn Atlantic ocean and yours is immediately adjacent to everything useful at the same time." Your voice kind of cracks on the last word, and you feel a very slight blush coming from behind your shades. Thankfully, it doesn't seem like John notices. He's too concerned about pushing you out the door so we can sit at our usual spot on the steps in front of the highschool. Generally, where the losers sit. But it's only for the ironies. At least, that's what you tell yourself. Sometimes it makes you a little sad to think about it, so you try to just avoid the topic over all. You miss Eridan and Karkat sometimes, but they both turned on you when you decided to be Dave. "That's just weird," they would say, or sometimes just outright call you a queer or a fag. Those guys are assholes, and you don't need them anyway. You can strut your fine piece of Strider ass without them. Who cares, anyway? It's not like they were super close to you or anything. No one really is. Sometimes you talk to Rose about your problems, since she's lesbian and all, but she doesn't always get where you're coming from. You're pulled out of this train of thought when John says something that you didn't entirely get because you were zoned out. "What?" "Dude, you weren't even listening! That's okay. Okay, so what I was saying is that I got this new skating game and it would be totally ironic if you would come over and play it with me." "I don't know man, I have a lot of homework to ignore tonight. " "Please? I don't want to play it alone, Dave!" "Okay I guess I could ignore my homework later, since you put it like that. "

Later you're zooming down the hallway, grabbing all of your shit out of your locker, and practically sprinting to the front doors of the school to beat John. As usually, he's already there and obviously getting bored waiting for you because he's playing some game on his phone, it looks like. His dad picks the two of you up, and you're chatting on our way to his house when his dad pipes up about something to you. You pull out one of your headphones to hear him, but you don't really catch what he said, so you just reply with "Yes, Mr. Egbert." It looks like that was an acceptable answer because he just chuckles and keeps driving. You put your headphone back in nd after another song or two, you're at John's house ready to play whatever shitty and unironic game he has for you.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time John is done playing horrible skating video games and showing you pictures of Nic Cage, it was about 8 o'clock and already dark outside. His dad is sitting on the couch trying to fix the frame on one of his strange paintings, so you decide to leave and walk home, letting him do whatever he's doing so he doesn't have to give you a ride home. You immediately regret leaving forgetting your jacket in your locker, because fuck, your nipples are freezing off. 

You put your headphones in to listen to music, and for the most part is drowns everything out. That part is pretty nice, but it's kind of scary to not be able to hear cars coming behind you. When you get home, you're pretty sure your nipples get through the door before you do. Bro is on the couch asleep with his laptop still open, and it looks like he was watching My Little Ponies. What a nerd. You poke him in the neck and he jostles, moving his laptop around and waking him up enough to catch it before the device falls out of his lap. Damn, he's swift. You kind of laugh at your current thought, because what you're thinking about is how a man can be so swift and badass, yet still make a living off of puppet porn. Once you know he's awake enough to either turn off his laptop or continue doing whatever, you walk into your room and throw your backpack on the floor.

The moment you remove your ipod from your pocket and look at your phone, you see that it's flooded with messages from Eridan and other assholes. Most of the texts consist of "FAG" or "QUEER", or your absolute fucking favorite, "DYKE!" Most of them don't bother you at all, but that last one always stings a little. Then you get one that's a little disturbing. 

It's from Eridan. "2morroww after school ur goin dowwn, dyke. gonna make you a slut!" 

You don't exactly know what that means right now, but you guess you'll find out after school. They're probably just going to spread rumors about you or something, not really anything to worry about.


	3. Cmon, Just one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****TRRRIIGGER WAARNING**** **** TRIGGER TRIGGER WARNING WARNING***** **** LOOK AT THE TAGS YO****

You wake up to the absolutely horrible sound of an alarm clock screaming in your ear. You slam the snooze button, and just lay there in your boxers for a bit before deciding to get out of the covers and into the nipple-freezing world. Getting dressed is the hardest and most time consuming part of the morning. You get more texts from Eridan calling you a whore, but you ignore them because he's a fucking asshole anyway. He doesn't matter. You grab your lunch of just apple juice today, and head out the door.

Most of the walk from school you have your headphones in, and for the most part, you can't hear anything. That is, until Eridan and one of his friends comes rushing up behind you, almost shoving you to the ground. Not much happens there, they just run past you, probably going somewhere to ditch school. Idiots. You really hope you can avoid them on the way home if at all possible. You'll probably just stop at the local pizza place just to avoid crossing paths with him and his posse of morons. For now you decide to put your headphones in and put off thinking about it until schools over. About 2 songs later you're walking up the steps to the school and heaving a sigh of angst. School has and never will be exactly your favorite place in the world to be. You count down the hours every single day until the bell rings, dismissing you to run out of the god damn hellhole. School is bullshit, and you and Bro frequently have conversations about how shitty is is. Even more so than his swords, and those are the epitome of ironic shittiness.

By the time the bell finally rings and you're shooting out of the school, its been hours and all you did was daydream about that pizza you're getting after school. You don't even meet up with John after school like usual, you just bolt down the street. Most of it is because you really want that delicious pizza, but its also part because you're afraid of what Eridan has in store for you.

As you horrendously expected, Eridan catches you half way to the pizza place. He's with Karkat and some of his other fuckweasel friends, and honestly all you expect is a good beating before you get your pizza and head home to an interrogation from Bro about "where that bruise on your eye came from." You're used to these, so you really think nothing of it. You even yell, "Just get it the fuck over with you assholes, I've got some pizza to eat and a home to get to." You're feeling particularly done with them today, so you just want to get the pain overwith because you're really hungry and cold at this point. They shove you face first into a brick wall that's in between two buildings, since your kind of in a really small part of town. There are some garbage cans and you expect your face to be smashed into one of the metal ones later. They usually pick spots like this because no one ever walks by to tell them to stop or knock it the fuck off because what did that kid ever do to them. There's essentially about 5 people living in this neighborhood, which is why you usually sprint past places like this. 

You find that someone's knuckles have collided with your face, and you cough when you feel someone's foot slam into your chest. Karkat and some other goon take hold of you arms and Eridan has both his legs over yours, so there's no way you could even think about moving or getting out of their grasp. It almost feels like someone's grabbed hold of your throat, but then you realize it's Eridan biting your neck. What the fuck? Why the hell? ... Oh my god. You feel someone unbuttoning your pants, and you realize that this is not the regular beatings you receive from these assholes. They're trying to rape you. The moment you realize this you start to freak the fuck out. You start screaming and struggling, but that only gets your pants to your knees faster. Eridan leans towards you more to tell you something, but you don't you really get to hear what he says over your struggling. Not that you would have really wanted to hear it anyway. Eridan puts his slimy finger inside you. What? Yeah. Inside you. You forgot to mention earlier, that God has left you tragically dickless. And no, you will not say your birth name. Not that these guys haven't been screaming it at you this whole time anyway. 

You scream at the top of your lungs and start crying at the sound of at least 4 people yelling your birth name and insults at you. When you get to loud, Karkat tries to shove the side of his arm in your mouth so you can't scream anymore. Your instincts kick in, and you clamp your jaw right the fuck down on his flesh. He yelps and lets you go. You pull your foot back and kick Eridan in the nutsack. He lets up, and you get the chance to bolt down the street. You skip going to the pizza place after school, and just run all the way home, still crying and trying to button your pants back up. The instant you get home, you slam the door behind you, lock it, and scream for Bro. You check everywhere in the house, even the rooftop. You even bang on the the attic door. No hide nor hair of him. You resort to going to your bedroom and sliding your back down the door until your sitting on the floor and crying your eyes out. You pick up your phone, thinking about calling Bro, but you decide he probably won't answer. You decide to send him a text instead, asking him where he is. You don't expect a very quick reply, so you just lay on your bed and stare at the ceiling. You're not going to school tomorrow.


End file.
